


By The Name And Deed

by FlyingWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Trigger Warning For Derealization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: Some times, Oliver Queen gets more lost than the usual, and bodies are dropped.





	

You watch that body you're kneeling near and can't understand what happened.

You remember that person moving, even if it was a swing he's taken at you, and now that dude just lies there, not moving.

Not moving. Not doing anything. Practically harmless. Not even saying anything. Not breathing. He should be breathing, dangabit.

In a way, you're happy. He's finally done insisting you're someone who you, clearly, are not. He's finally done confusing you with other people and all around, confusing you. As boy, that was grating on your nerves so bad. Mostly because that person isn't you and the asshole was just pushing all of the buttons.

Seriously, Prometheus? Wasn't that a Greek hero, or something? You don't even recall. You've read that book a long time ago.  
(And that was a different life, high school, and a life with Dad. That was a life nobody called you different names, you've had just one and it was all good and it was just enough.)

You stare at that guy and then at your gloves.   
Then you figure you should try to get that blood off that leather.  
Or rather ditch the gloves altogether.

You tilt head and microfrown at it. What a mess.  
Everything is a mess, not just that guy.  
You, your life, that guy, but let's not think about it.  
He deserved it, for saying awful shit about you.

But you're stressed, your heart is pounding out of your chest, you're damned confused, that fog isn't lifting any, and you still don't know what went wrong so fast.

Then you wake up and sit up on your bed.  
You look down at your hands, even though you're terrified of doing that.  
Your name is still Oliver Queen -  
And most of all, there's no blood.


End file.
